jamberfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ilovesibuna
Saying Hello Hey, this is your official Fabina shipper: User: Fabina Lover and I <3 Amber Millington 'cause shes the best Fabina fan of the wiki and I, promising no character, paring, burcraet, adim and founder bashing allowed on this wiki. Although, I do have a secret and if you wanna know, do not let this cat out of the bag. My secret is....I like "H2O: Just Add Water". That's why I like oceans, marine animals, sea animals, Australia and Austrailan animals. But I do love Jamber and yes. I know how popular is it and I will never ever bash this paring and if you love it soooooo much, I'll give you the link or links related to Jamber. Here's some links for you that youre looking for: Jamber Jamber quotes Jamber/Gallery Jamber/songs Jamber/videos Well its nice to introduce to you so I hope you love these links and I'll see you soon! :) Good news!! :D I'm here for chatting with you again. Hey @Ilovesibuna, I have some good news! Want hear it? Here it is: On Jessie (Disney channel TV show), this episode called "Tempest in a Teacup", Jessie (main character) and Tony (main or minor character) are at the romantic moment and this was my favorite part. Here's how: first, they are alone, just the two of them. Second, close together in a recreated prom, since Jessie's old prom was ruined. Last, slow music comes up (Although, they didn't start slow dancing), got a little bit closer together, stares into their eyes and WHOA NELLY!! They have shared their first kiss and everyone cheered (only sounds) and I was the one cheering so cheerful and so upbeat, that I did happy dance like 2 times in a row and said, "And..She's...safe!" And I have come up a couple name for them called, "Tessie" and this time it's a girl and it's zodiac sign is Gemini the Twins. After the kiss, Jessie and Tony slow danced and it's similar to Fabina this time. Which reminds me, I'm going to make a video of Tessie's birth (and by birth, I mean beginng). Well, I'll chat with you later to tell you got the video. See you, girl :) Video completed :) (In a singsong voice): I'm baaaack! I have created the video I was telling you that I was making. It went out perfect than ever!!!, except for the my teeth chattering because I was getting nervous and impatient. Sorry about my nervous chattering, but it's still perfect like so. I had a long day at school and there was this talent show at my school, but I was doing the spelling bee today and I did well for spelling my word: "Romance" want to hear me spell it? Okay, here I go: "R-O-M-A-N-C-E" ta-da, and that's how you spell "Romance" my pal. Anyway, I slept on the bus after school. Here, I'll let you watch a Jamber video for your little Jamber mind (giggles) well here's the link: Jamber/videos Summer Vacation!!!!!! :D Hi @Ilovesibuna! Today is Summer Vacation and you know what that means: We don't have to go to school today! (But I still like school) and I'm going to Florida on the 30th. No big loss, I will still communicate with you on the airport, the airplane and in Florida. Plus, I will go to my favorite places Here's where I love to go: Boomers (arcade) Seaquarium (Aquarium) Miami Children's Museum (Fun Museum for Children) The Mall (now that I like shopping) Bayside's Mall (Another Mall in Miami) Those are the places that I like to go to (especially the Miami Children's Museum because I'm 10 years old) Well, I'll talk to you soon when It's the time to go to Florida. Bye!!!! :) August Vacation Today is summer vacation on August and I'm going to have fun right now and I've even made a schedule for my summer vacation. Anyway, I could still let you look at some Jamber images. Here's the link to the Jamber gallery: Jamber/Gallery See ya!! :)